


[Podfic] Head Games

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter starts messing with Stiles' head when he starts making sexual innuendos and staring at his ass too long. Stiles fights all the implications tooth and nail.</p><p>Podfic of veterization's <i>Head Games</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Head Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Head Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790847) by [veterization](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterization/pseuds/veterization). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/xg20ak5p3f3jbqh/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Head%20Games%20%28with%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as) | 02:01:25 | 108 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fl8k5vx4q9dm0cg/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Head%20Games%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as) | 01:57:51 | 209 MB  
[~~Audiofic Archive~~]() (soon)   
  
### Music

Mad About You - Hooverphonic 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many of veterization's Steter fics I'm planning on recording, but I was looking for something short-ish to start with, so I went with this one. It may possibly be the first Steter fic I ever read. :D
> 
> So, thanks to veterization for giving me permission to record this!
> 
> If you like the story, please make sure to go leave some feedback to the fic as well! :)


End file.
